An Em-bare-assing Vacation
by tsl3161991
Summary: The Loud siblings go on their first beach vacation without their parents, but their destination turns out to be a nudist beach.


**Synopsis**

The Loud siblings go on their first beach vacation without their parents, but their destination turns out to be a nudist beach.

 **Story**

Leni walks through the front door up to her parents, who are both sitting on the couch with a sick Lilly.

Leni: Mom, dad, my friend Becky just told me about this great beach she and her family went to last week. We totes need to go too.

Rita: I'm sorry, honey. We'd love to take the family to the beach, but we can't. Lilly has the stomach flu.

Lynn Sr: Yeah, a beach vacation doesn't sound like a very good idea with a sick one-year-old.

Lori walks into the living room.

Lori: What are you guys talking about?

Leni: Becky told me about this great beach, but mom and dad said we can't go because Lilly's sick.

Lori: Hey, why don't we just go by ourselves? That way, they can take care of Lilly and we can have fun. Plus, it would lessen the chances of the rest of us getting sick too.

Rita: I don't know. Do you really think you kids are ready to take your first vacation without us?

Lori: Sure we are. After all, you've left us home alone plenty of times and nothing bad has happened.

Lynn Sr: Well, if you think you're ready, okay. You kids can go to the beach without us.

Leni: Yay!

Lori and Leni then run up the stairs.

Lori: Guys, grab your swimsuits and sunscreen. We're going to the beach.

Lincoln: But Lilly is sick, who's going to take care of her?

Lori: Mom and dad are.

Lincoln:[shocked] They're bringing a sick baby to the beach?

Lori: No, they're staying home with Lilly and we're going to the beach without them.

The Loud siblings then run into their bedrooms and emerge in swimsuits, except for Lisa, who's wearing a lab coat, rubber gloves, and a surgical mask.

Leni: Are you really wearing that to the beach, Lisa? It'll be pretty hard to swim and get a tan and make sand castles in that.

Lisa: No, I will not be wearing this to the beach. I'm staying home. Lilly's illness has provided me with an opportunity to devise a cure for gastroenteritis, street name, stomach flu. Besides, the beach is a cornucopia of possible dangers including sunburn, drowning, and beach-volleyball-related concussions.

Lori: Okay, everyone else, to the beach.

The Loud siblings then get into Vanzilla.

Lori: Leni, did Becky tell you how to get to the beach?

Leni: No, but she told me the name of the beach. I'll just use the GPS on my phone to figure out how to get there.

GPS: Drive 2.5 miles, then turn right.

They then drive off. An hour and a half later, they arrive at the beach, which has a large sign in front of it.

Lori: Leni, are you sure this is the right place?

Leni: I'm pretty sure. The name on the sign is the name that Becky told me.

They all then look at the sign.

Lynn: Sunset Cove Nudist Beach. No clothing allowed beyond this point.

All of the Loud siblings blush.

Lincoln:[nervously] So, are we gonna hit the beach or not?

Lola then glares at Lincoln.

Lola: Do you actually expect us to stay at some naked beach?

Lori:[embarrassed] Well, we did drive a pretty long way to get here.

Luna: Yeah, plus it might be fun to be naked at the beach.

Lucy: I don't think mom and dad would like hearing that we went to a nudist beach.

Luan: Yeah, they'd probably ground us, no ifs, ands, or butts. Hahaha, get it?

Lana: Who says they have to find out? We can just tell them we went to a regular beach.

Lori: True. Okay, let's hit the beach.

The Loud kids then nervously, but excitedly, remove their swimsuits and put them in Vanzilla before stepping onto the beach. They then go off in different directions. The scene then cuts to Lori and Leni.

Leni: O-M-Gosh, this is going to be so much fun. Hey Lori, say cheese.

Leni then takes her phone out of her purse and takes Lori's picture.

Leni: This pic is totes adorbs, I have to post it.

Lori:[blushing] Leni! Don't post that picture.

Leni: Why not?

Lori: Because I'm naked.

Leni: So?

Lori: So, I don't want everyone on the internet to see me naked.

Leni: Oh, okay.

The scene then cuts to Lynn and Lucy. Lynn is holding a volleyball and Lucy is sitting under an umbrella reading a book.

Lynn: Hey Lucy, wanna play a quick game of volleyball? Some guys over there challenged us to a two-on-two game.

Lucy: No thanks.

Lynn: Okay, I guess I could beat them alone.

A few minutes pass and the volleyball game ends with Lynn the winner.

Lynn: Yes! Ten to zero, I win. Hmm, maybe I should play every sport naked.

The scene then cuts to Lincoln, who is rubbing on sunscreen.

Lincoln:[blushing] Okay, just have to put sunscreen on one last place.

Lincoln looks left and right. He then turns around and applies sunscreen to his groin. As he does, a frisbee hits him in the head.

Lincoln: Ow, who threw that?

A girl's voice: Hey, could you throw that back?

He turns toward the voice and sees a pretty naked girl his age. Upon seeing her, his eyes widen and his face turns red. He then covers his groin with the frisbee.

Girl: Hey, I'm Judy. And I'm guessing by that look on your face that you like what you see.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln. So, is this your first time at a nudist beach?

Judy: No, I've been here a few times. So, can I have my frisbee back?

Lincoln then looks down and his face becomes even more red.

Lincoln:[embarrassed] Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea.

Judy:[giggles] Okay, why don't we go get some ice cream. Hopefully you're "little problem" will be gone by the time we get there.

Lincoln: Heh heh, good idea.

Judy and Lincoln then get ice cream at the ice cream stand. Lincoln's erection eventually goes away and he gives Judy back her frisbee.

Lincoln: That ice cream was great. So, do you want to go for a swim?

Judy: Sure, but I need to put some more sunscreen on first. Do you think you can put some on my back?

Judy then turns around and Lincoln looks at her bare butt. He then notices he's getting another erection and holds it down with his hands.

Lincoln:[nervously] Uh, sure. [thinking] Okay Lincoln, you're just rubbing some sunscreen on her back. Try not to think about the fact that she's naked, or that you're also naked.

He then closes his eyes and begins rubbing sunscreen on her for several seconds.

Judy:[giggles] Um, Lincoln, I'm pretty sure my butt has enough sunscreen.

Lincoln then opens his eyes and sees that he's holding Judy's butt, one cheek in each hand. He then immediately gets another erection.

Lincoln:[blushing] Uh, Judy, I'm gonna need to borrow your frisbee again.

A few hours pass and the siblings eventually meet back up for dinner at the burger stand.

Lori: So how was everyone's day?

Lynn: Great, I singlehandedly beat two guys at volleyball.

Lola: I made a giant sand castle.

Lincoln: I hung out with a cute girl.

The Loud sisters then all look at Lincoln.

Leni: Really? That's great!

Luna: So, how did it go?

Lincoln:[blushing] Well, let's just say the buns on this burger aren't the only ones I got to handle.

Every Loud sister then gasps and blushes, except for Leni, who looks confused.

Luna: Way to go, little bro.

Leni: I don't get it. What does that mean?

Lynn: It means he got to touch her naked butt.

Leni then blushes and gasps.

Lori's phone rings in her purse. She sees that it's her and Leni's friend Becky.

Lori: Hey Becky. We went to that beach you told Leni about.

Becky: Really? How was it?

Lori: It was great. I never saw myself as someone who would go to a nudist beach, but it turned out to be a lot of fun.

Becky:[confused] What are you talking about? Sunny Cove isn't a nudist beach.

Lori: Wait, did you say Sunny Cove?

Becky: Yeah, why? Wait, did you guys seriously end up at a nudist beach?

Becky then starts laughing

Lori:[embarrassed] Uh, I gotta go, Becky. I'll call you later, but could you please not tell anyone else at school that we went to a nudist beach?

Becky: Sure, bye.

Lori then hangs up.

Leni: What did Becky say?

Lori: The beach she went to was called Sunny Cove, not Sunset Cove. You literally sent us to the wrong beach.

Leni: Oh, sorry. Since we're at the wrong beach, I guess we should leave.

Lynn: Or we could stay here. After all, you can have the same kind of fun at the wrong beach as you can at the right one. Plus, we get to be naked at this beach.

Lori: Good point. Okay, all in favor of forgetting about Sunny Cove and staying here at Sunset Cove, say aye.

Everyone: Aye!


End file.
